Without my Sweet Buttercup
by Agent Sparrow
Summary: One Shot! El and Sands meet up at a dive in Mexico only two months after the Coup. They have a few things they need to get off their chests. ( Slash )


This is a Slash fanfic about Sands and El.  
  
I hope you enjoy.  
  
WARNING!!! SLASH!!! If you do not like the idea of two men together, then please   
  
click the back button. Thank you!  
  
Rated R for Sex scenes and Language.  
  
Without my Sweet Buttercup  
  
Part one- The bargain   
  
Summary- El and Sands meet up at a dine in Mexico only two months after the Coup.   
  
They have a few things they need to get off their chest about one another. (Slash)  
  
Sands sat down in the usual chair he picked. He had been hiding from the CIA for a   
  
while, needing time to clear his mind and find a way to live. His wounds had all healed,   
  
besides his emotional ones. His sunglasses, firmly in place even though it was well past   
  
nightfall. He ordered his drink first. He wanted to get a bit tipsy before the end of the   
  
night. He hated having the dreams that haunted him at night.   
  
El walked into the dine. He had been traveling around for a while. No reason for it. He   
  
just didn't want to stay still for some reason. He felt like he had other things to do before   
  
he settled back down. He knew he had loose ends he needed to tie up.   
  
If he was ever going to be able to love a peaceful life, he had to make sure everything   
  
was taken care of. No messing up this time.   
  
His heart nearly stopped as he spotted the very person that his mind was starting to settle   
  
on, Agent Sands. The loose end.   
  
Sands was sitting there, with sunglasses on. A T-shirt that said, "I lost my number, can I   
  
have yours". A pair of cut-off shorts, peach in color and a pair of boots on. He also had a   
  
suit jacket on, which made him look like he dressed himself in the dark.  
  
El walked over to him, assuming Sands had already seen him. Sands' head looked up at   
  
him, before his brows came together in confusion.  
  
"I don't do guys with chains on." Sands said with a quirky smile. "SO piss off."  
  
"I can't do that." El said, sitting down across from Sands. Sands seemed shocked, as if he   
  
didn't know who it was.   
  
Sands seemed to turn right from shock into anger at that moment. "What the fuck are you   
  
doing here?"  
  
"I came here to find you." El said, not really thinking what he was saying. "I needed to   
  
make sure you don't ask me for help, nor tell anyone else where to find me."  
  
Sands gave an insane looking smile. "Well, you don't have to worry about that El. May I   
  
call you El?" He paused. "Apparently, by your lack of words you honestly don't know."  
  
"Know what?" El questioned.  
  
"That I'm fucking blind." Sands said, sitting back. Sands still bore that insane looking   
  
smile. "So, as I stated before. Piss off."  
  
El seemed to be thinking it over. "You weren't blind before. How did it happen?"  
  
"You seem like a real chatter box today El." Sands said. Other then that, he stayed silent.   
  
When neither of them continued the conversation, Sands gave a sigh.  
  
"You really are dense if you don't know." He said, once again insulting El's intelligence.   
  
"Do you happen to remember the Coup D'etat?"  
  
El gave a small grunt. He didn't really like thinking back on that day.  
  
"Well, apparently I fucking slipped up somewhere along the line and the fucking Barillo   
  
and his crew, drilled my eyes out." Sands said, getting out a cigarette. "Thank you so   
  
very much for reminding me for the worst moment in my life. I truly had fun with this   
  
little walk down memory lane. Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
Sands stood up, grabbing a walking cane next to him. El watched as Sands started to   
  
gather his things to leave. He had a brief case and a cell phone with him. When Sands   
  
stood, his jacket swayed and El spotted a pistol under the jacket.   
  
Just as Sands was ready to go, he looked up and stopped in movement. "Shit." Was all he   
  
said before sitting back down. He tilted his head down, so if someone were standing by   
  
the entrance, his face would be blocked by El.  
  
"What? What is going on?" El questioned quietly, knowing Sands wanted to keep a low   
  
profile right now.  
  
"The last Cartel members are standing right by the door." Sands said, shrinking down a   
  
little in the chair. "I don't have enough bullets to kill them all."  
  
El turned a little to glance at them. Then a thought struck him. He looked at Sands. "How   
  
did you know?"  
  
Sands gave a small snort sound. "They've been chasing me for a while. I know what their   
  
stride now. They walk like a fucking stampede. How could I not hear them?"  
  
El pulled out his own gun. "I'll make you a deal. If you agree to keep the CIA in the dark   
  
about me and never to speak of me or my quiet town to anyone, I will help you."  
  
"Gee El. I didn't know you cared." Sands said, sitting up in his seat. "It's a deal. But,   
  
after all that not giving away information, I think I deserve something else in return."  
  
"I don't think he deserve anything else." El said in a hushed voice. The Cartel members   
  
were getting close to their seats.  
  
Sands gave a smirk. "Oh. I could always tell them now that the man who is an even   
  
greater prize then me is sitting right here. Maybe I can make a deal with them instead?"  
  
El gritted his teeth. Sands was far trickier then any man he's ever met. No wonder El   
  
couldn't find him for such a long time.  
  
"What is the other part of the deal?" El questioned.  
  
Sands leaned in. "You have to let me live with you for a while. See, I lost my house due   
  
to the men over there shooting it to hell."  
  
"For how long?" El questioned, grabbing both his guns. He was going to need them soon.  
  
Sands grabbed his pistol out and smiled. "For as long as I say."  
  
El grumbled. "I guess its show time."  
  
"Let's get showy." Sands said. "Oh and try not to move so much. It's hard to tell the bad   
  
guys from the really bad guys."  
  
El gave him a look, but didn't reply. They both heard the men walking closer to their   
  
booth. El and Sands stood up, open fire on the Cartel members.  
  
Later  
  
Sands sat down in a chair at El's house, still feeling the adrenaline rush from the shoot   
  
out. His left arm was shot and his right side was hit too, but other then that he was fine.  
  
El had his left leg grazed by a bullet.  
  
They had taken on eight people at once. Sands was blind and El was low on ammunition.   
  
All in all, they counted themselves lucky to be alive.  
  
"Nothing like keeping the balance." Sands mumbled. El grabbed the first aid kit.   
  
"I think it's time we patched you up." El said, knelling down to get a closer look at   
  
Sand's wound. El winced as his wound tingled, but not in a good way.  
  
El had rented a small house. One bedroom, one bath. The kitchen and living room were   
  
connected.  
  
"I'm not having you patch me up." Sands said, moving a little ways away from El.  
  
"I'm not letting you bleed all over my carpet." El said.   
  
Sands shrugged and let El work on his wound. He might as well. It's not like he could go   
  
any lower on his dignity scale.  
  
"Take your shirt off." El instructed, pulling out the gaze.   
  
'So much for dignity' Sands thought bitterly to himself.  
  
Sands grumbled something about El being a poor excuse for a doctor, and then took his   
  
shirt off. He threw it aside. El couldn't help but stare at the agent. Sands' muscles were   
  
well defined, even though he was slender. He had a skull tattoo on his upper right arm. A   
  
few trace little scars, probably from a hyper childhood, were scattered across his chest   
  
and abs.   
  
"Are you going to patch me up or stare at me until I bleed to death?" Sands questioned.   
  
El snapped out of it and gentle, well as gentle as he could be, cleaned out the wound. The   
  
bullet didn't enter Sands' body. It just cut a deep gash from it going by. El counted that as   
  
luck. He didn't feel like taking a bullet out of Sands.   
  
El finished wrapping up Sands' side. Sands had his head tilted back. It looked like he was   
  
almost asleep. El looked up at him.  
  
"I'm done." He said.   
  
Sands didn't respond.  
  
"Sands?" El questioned.   
  
Sands shook his head a little and then turned to El. "Gosh El. You really need to be   
  
careful. I thought you shot me with your fucking rough hands."  
  
El clenched his teeth. He was as gentle as he could be! What did this man want? El got up   
  
stiffly from the ground. He threw a bit of gaze at Sands. "You can finish patching   
  
yourself up."  
  
Sands felt the gaze in his lap. He grabbed it and held it up to his face. "You know." He   
  
started, making El turn around. "Even something as simple as patching yourself up after a   
  
shoot out is hard now."  
  
El felt a twinge of sympathy for the agent. Sure, he was a murder and a bit on the crazy   
  
side, but no one deserved their eyes to be drilled out.   
  
El gave a small sigh and walked back over to Sands. He grabbed the gaze, his hands   
  
grazing Sands'. It felt like an electric bolt went through his hand when he did.   
  
He pulled back; looking from his hand, back down to Sands. "Did you feel that?"  
  
Sands hesitated in his answer. "Feel what?"  
  
El knew he felt it too. He acted like nothing happened. He went on with his work of   
  
patching the Agent up.   
  
When he was done, he pulled back a little. Sands reached out and grabbed his hand. "Are   
  
you hurt?" He questioned in a conversational tone.  
  
"Not badly. Only a graze." El answered back in the same tone. He was staring at their   
  
hands. Sands held it for a bit longer before releasing it.   
  
Sands let out a cold laugh. "I don't think anyone would ever take care of someone like   
  
me."   
  
"Why wouldn't they?" El questioned. If he saw a man on the street, wounded, of course   
  
he would help him out.  
  
"I'm a cold-blooded crazy CIA agent who wanted the President killed. You figure it out."   
  
Sands said, leaning back in the chair.  
  
"You're not as bad as that." El mumbled. He knew Sands was cold. But, he wasn't cold-  
  
blooded. He had a heart. He just hid it from the world.  
  
Sands acted like he didn't hear it. "Now, I'm as bad on the outside to look at as the   
  
inside."  
  
El jerked his head up. "You're not ugly."  
  
Sands let out a bitter laugh. "Oh. Go around judging men do we El?"   
  
El gritted his teeth. "No. I do not judge men but I do know you're not ugly."  
  
"Come on El. We both know what's hidden behind these shades. Oh. You don't know   
  
what's hiding behind them do you? You never saw what the Cartel did to me have you?   
  
You want to know why I'll never be truly in this world now? Do you El?" Sands   
  
questioned, soundly very calmly. This was a bad sign. When Sands was less then the   
  
conversational tone, it was always bad news.   
  
El was about to say something when Sands took off his sunglasses. El couldn't help but   
  
take in a small gasp. Two, hollow holes glazed at him. No expression on the face. The   
  
blood, long since dried onto the inner part of the hollows. Skin was starting to grow into   
  
the two holes, making it less vulnerable to outsiders.   
  
"See now?" Sands said, dropping the sunglasses from his grip. They fell to the floor. "I'm   
  
as ugly as the fucking elephant man. No one will ever come in contact with me. I'll never   
  
have what everyone else has."  
  
"And what is that?" El asked. He thought he knew what it was. It was just that, he wanted   
  
to hear if Sands was as lonely as he was inside.  
  
"I'll never fucking love anyone! No one could love me or care about me, fuck or even   
  
TOUCH me." Sands said, finally letting the words that craved to come to the surface out.   
  
He held those feelings inside since the day of the Coup. No wonder he lost control now.  
  
El reached up a hand to Sands' face. The back of his hand touched him. Sands gave a   
  
sharp in take of breath but did not move. El let his hand travel over Sands' face. His   
  
promenade cheekbones, his strong jaw line. His soft, full lips. The corner of where his   
  
eyes would have started to where they would end, his hand traveled.  
  
"You're not ugly. And anyone would not be able to resist touching your face." El said   
  
with confidence. How could anyone turn down touching this man's face? He was so built   
  
to perfection in his face, that the fact that having no eyes didn't diminish any of his   
  
charming looks. It just made him look dangerous.   
  
Sands voice came out in a slight shiver. "You said anyone. Not any woman."   
  
"Si." El said. El cupped the side of Sands' face. The man's lips were too tempting. The   
  
beating of his heart, longing to find another who felt like he did, was too fast and strong.   
  
His body burned with the need to fell someone again.   
  
When their lips met, the world seemed to stop. Sands didn't protest at all. In fact, he was   
  
more eager then El was. El was careful not to touch the area where Sands was hurt.   
  
They both trailed burning kisses onto each other. Both needed to fell each other's body.   
  
Each of them had roaming hands. They tore at their clothes as if their clothes were on   
  
fire. They needed to release that only this would bring.  
  
They continued as long as they could, always slowing down right before they fell off the   
  
cliff. Then, they would pick up soon after, continuing to climb higher and higher.   
  
They finally gave into their body's need for the climax. They fell onto the bed sheets. El,   
  
lying on the bed. Sands lying on top of El. His head on his El's chest. He gave a breath he   
  
seemed to have been holding.   
  
"I've never been with a man before." El commented.  
  
Sands smiled. "That makes two of us."   
  
El wrapped an arm around Sands. They snuggled into comfortable positions before   
  
falling into a content sleep.   
  
The end  
  
That's all! This was a short, one chaptered story I just had to write. I hope you all liked it!   
  
Bye!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
